Et si Il subsistait un peu de tendresse
by Di-Bee
Summary: A Noël, deux agents ne demandent qu'à faire le point, ils étaient à cents lieues de penser le passer ainsi. Ou comment trouver un ami, dans les heures sombres...


Titre : Et si..il subsistait un peu de tendresse en ce monde...

Auteur : Di

Résumé : A Noël, deux agents ne demandent qu'à faire le point, ils étaient à cents lieues de penser le passer ainsi. Ou comment trouver un ami, dans les heures sombres...

Rating : K

Pairing : Jen/Tony

Notes de l'auteur : Cette fic est le résultat du challenge de Noël de Gibbs Team. Peut être pour ça que l'idée de base est folle, qui sait?

Merci à Midship pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture...

Histoire :

Un 24 décembre, il en était à rester travailler au bureau... Joli tableau, les cernes lui donnaient un air d'ectoplasme, Halloween était pourtant passé depuis longtemps, mais sa dernière rencontre avec son oreiller aussi... Une bonne douche, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Il se levait, quand il aperçut, du coin de l'œil quelqu'un descendre l'escalier, qui pouvait bien être resté un soir si tard dans une agence fédérale quasi-déserte ?

De là où il était, il ne voyait que les jambes de la personne, peut-être que ce Noël ne serait pas si triste, pensa-t-il un instant. Quand il reconnut sa supérieure, il piqua un fard, et répondit en bégayant au « Que faites-vous encore ici ? » fatigué de la directrice.

Ils montèrent tous les deux sans un mot de plus dans l'ascenseur, elle lui avait posé cette question par pure politesse, et n'avait pas réellement envie de connaître la réponse, elle détestait Noël et tout ce que cette fête commerciale apportait, les publicité avec les familles soudées et les enfants souriants, les boîtes de chocolats dans les vitrines des pâtissiers sur la route qui la menait à son travail, et les illuminations, qui lui rappelaient à quel point elle était seule, ses cernes et son air chiffonné révélèrent à Tony que sa supérieure était dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

Mais même crevée, elle est sublime, remarqua-t-il intérieurement. Arrête de penser à ça DiNozzo, les fêtes de Noël ont vraiment un mauvais effet sur toi !!

Dans une secousse, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa...entre deux étages. _Génial_, soupirèrent d'un même souffle les deux agents. _Coincé avec une supérieure sublime dans un ascenseur de trois mètres carrés, je vais me mettre à croire au père Noël_, puis, regardant la jeune femme, _ou pas._

Celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées, elle pensait que ça n'allait pas durer, qu'elle allait retrouver le parking, et sa voiture, pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle, et tourner en rond devant les rediffusions de films à l'eau de rose qui passaient en boucle depuis plusieurs jours. Il y a des jours où il aurait mieux valu rester couchée, pensa-t-elle à voix basse, en soupirant.

Au bout d'une quart d'heure, et d'une dizaine d'essais de contacter qui que se soit, ils durent se résigner, ils allaient passer la veillée de Noël dans un ascenseur. Ça aurait pu être pire, se dit la directrice. Quand la lumière finit par clignoter et s'éteindre, elle dut bien admettre que ça aurait difficilement pu être pire. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à en rire. Tony, lui, semblait vouloir lancer la conversation, et, même s'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre, ne plus voir son vis-à-vis, l'aidait bien.

"Sans vouloir jouer les Ducky, cette situation m'en rappelle une autre..."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans qu'il puisse la voir. Il continua néanmoins, sans savoir si elle écoutait ce qu'il lui disait.

« C'était ma première année ici, j'étais encore le bleu de l'équipe, et ... on a été appelés le jour de Noël, j'ai sauté dans la voiture, et j'étais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire sur la scène de crime. Seul Gibbs était là, Ducky est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, et lui a collé un bonnet de lutin sur la tête. Ça valait la peine de voir ça ! Finalement le reste de l'équipe n'est pas venu, sauf Abby. Une fois que nous sommes rentrés à l'agence, il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais venu, je lui ai simplement répondu que c'était plus intéressant que tout ce que je pouvais trouver à faire un jour de Noël...Le lendemain matin, je m'étais endormi sur mon clavier, Gibbs ne m'avait pas réveillé, et c'est Abby qui l'a fait, en aplatissant son hippopotame péteur près de mon oreille, et en me hurlant de passer un joyeux Noël ! Vous ne pouvez pas trouver de réveil plus assourdissant. C'est de loin le meilleur Noël que j'ai passé. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai trouvé une famille. Dites, si je vous ennuie avec mes histoires, dites-le moi, déjà qu'on est coincés là, et sans doute pour un bon bout de temps, alors, ...

-Non, ça va, c'est juste que je me rends compte que si j'étais restée travailler, j'aurais raté un scoop : apprendre que Gibbs a, un jour, porté un bonnet de lutin! Ça devait être quelque chose!! Et puis, qui sait, ça pourrait servir !

-J'ai la photo, on devait prendre les photos du corps, et je l'ai photographié avec...

-Il le sait ?

-Vous croyez que s'il le savait je l'aurais encore, Madame le directeur !

Tony, pour la je-ne-sais-combientième fois, arrêtez avec ce titre ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de 30 ans en arrivant ici, avec toutes ces appellations, je suis passé du « Shepard, où êtes-vous passée ? », au « Madame le directeur », en tellement peu de temps, que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde !

-Le monde cruel du paraître, Madame."

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans parler chacun savourant le silence qui régnait dans l'ascenseur, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire, et la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de parler.

D'un coup, toute la fatigue de la semaine lui retomba sur les épaules, et elle se mit à sangloter, en silence. Ce n'était pas encore assez silencieux pour Tony, qui, sans avoir une ouïe aussi développée que celle de son supérieur, l'entendait tout de même. Il se glissa le long du mur, essayant de trouver, d'oreille, le lieu où s'était recroquevillée la jeune femme. Il lui prit doucement les épaules. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à cela, quand il la sentit se reposer contre lui. Elle, qui paraissait d'ordinaire si solide, il la voyait fragile. Et elle lui faisait confiance.

"Je comprend ce que vous ressentez, Tony, lui dit-elle, l'esprit de famille, j'ai moi aussi retrouvé une famille en venant ici, mais, quand je vois à quoi ressemble l'équipe de Jethro aujourd'hui, je me rends compte, que je m'en suis éloignée, je fais toujours passer mon travail avant tout le reste... j'en suis à regarder le bonheur des autres..."

Elle avait besoin de parler, et lui d'écouter, elle n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de le faire, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prise , mais elle lui faisait confiance, elle avait cru discerner derrière la carapace de dragueur invétéré, quelqu'un de sensible. Elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il ne l'avait pas interrompue, il avait peur de briser cet instant, de la briser, elle. Finalement, ce n'était pas un Noël si gâché que ça, pensa-t-il.

Quand, le lendemain matin, le réparateur arriva, averti par l'accueil qu'une panne était survenue pendant la nuit, les agents dans le hall aperçurent leur directrice, lovée dans les bras de l'un de ses subalternes, dormant paisiblement...


End file.
